


The Wold's Greatest Mouse

by Kol



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Backstory, Discrimination, Gen, Mild Angst, Rats & Mice, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kol/pseuds/Kol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratigan arrives in the city, determined to make something of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wold's Greatest Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/gifts).



> Great thanks to my betas, Naraht and Ibble!

Ratigan tried not to stare like the wide-eyed country bumpkin he was as the wagon rolled over the bumpy cobble streets into London proper, but it was hard. However, Ratigan had always prided himself on his appearance, and despite his country upbringing he didn't want to appear out of place in the great city of London. He, his brother, and a few crates of their family's prized tomatoes were hiding in a large hay wagon coming in from the country, and Ratigan was excitedly looking at everything.

He had such high hopes about London; he had heard that everyone in the city was well educated, studied at university, and none of them would call him names.

Cautiously, Ratigan eyed his sleeping brother, Sage. Ratigan could remember a time when everything in his life was happy. He had a family that cared for him; he and his dozen siblings had played together happily for years. But soon they grew up and grew bigger. And Ratigan grew the biggest of them all - twice the size of even his oldest brother. It was then that the others began to tease him, calling him a freak and a rat.

And his beloved parents, rather than stopping them, had exchanged a strange glance before explaining that Ratigan was actually adopted. They had found him beside the road as an infant and taken him in with their own brood.

Ratigan was devastated and his siblings' teasing had only increased. That was why he had volunteered to bring the produce to market this month; as soon as Sage was set up in the market stall Ratigan intended to disappear.

He had heard that there were a couple of colleges and universities in London, and he intended to find one. There he would study, educate himself, and become the world's greatest mouse! Then he could go back home and show his brothers and sisters how wrong they were about him! Then they would finally accept him again!

At the moment however, Ratigan was an outcast, and Sage continued to sleep, snoring lightly, so Ratigan turned back to his sightseeing. The city was so big, so busy!

Everywhere he looked he saw mice, cats and dogs. Even some other creatures! Why, it was like a paradise! Every kind seemed to be accepted here!

As they rolled along Ratigan spied two mice walking along in deep conversation. They were both wearing academic gowns, like the ones he had seen in the book he had found. Up ahead he spied more mice gathered about, some in gowns, and most with books. Was this a university? It seemed to be!

Ratigan turned back to look at Sage, but he continued to sleep. Quickly Ratigan debated with himself. If he left now, Sage would have no help setting up at market. On the other hand, Sage had staunchly refused his help in loading the wagon in the first place. He would probably be glad to wake up and find his unwanted little brother gone. And in such a large city, Ratigan wasn't sure he could find this university again if he tried.

His mind made up, Ratigan pulled himself up onto the worn wooden lip of the wagon and prepared to jump. It was a long way down, but unless the wagon stopped he couldn't go back down the wheel, the way he had come up. Besides, he was tough; a little fall shouldn't hurt him.

Ratigan jumped, doing his best to tuck and roll as he hit the ground. He stood carefully, but he seemed to have survived his fall intact. Pleased, Ratigan did his best to brush off his clothes. They were his best, but he had already seen the finery that London mice wore, and he knew he would still be out of place.

Deciding not to approach anyone just yet, Ratigan skirted the university's courtyard, listening to the other mice. He would wait and observe, and see if he could find something better to wear. Then, once he knew exactly how to look and how to behave, he would join the others and finally go to university as he had always dreamed.

>'.'

Ratigan eyed himself in the small square mirror he had found. Over the last few months, he had managed to acquire quite a few artifacts that other mice had discarded. He had found an abandoned underground chamber beneath the university that he turned into a den. He had clothes suitable for a student, a few books he had liberated from the university library at night, a table and chair to study at, and even this mirror. Now, he was dressed in his best suit - far better than the homely clothes he had arrived in - and had his books packed and ready to go.

He knew from enthusiastic eavesdropping that the spring lessons were about to start; the students had been home for the last few weeks and it had been oddly quiet above his small den. Now was Ratigan's chance to emerge and introduce himself to their world.

Deciding that he looked fantastic, Ratigan put the mirror away and grabbed his bag. Making his way up to the street, he looked around. The other students were starting to gather, and he stepped out among them, doing his best to blend in.

It seemed to be working at first, as he passed group after group of students. None of them spoke to him, but none of them teased him either, which was still a step up from back home.

Finally, he reached the steps into the university. Just ahead of him were the doors, and an entire world of knowledge waiting for him to consume it! He would become a scholar, maybe even a professor, and he would be loved by all of his students! He reached for the doors, but a shout made him stop. "I say! Who are you?"

Ratigan decided to ignore it; there was every chance that they weren't talking to him anyway. He reached for the doors again. This time someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I said, who are you?" a burly mouse growled.

"I'm a new student," Ratigan said mildly. It made sense that they would question a new student, if they didn't recognize him.

"Oh, a new student are you?" the burly mouse repeated. "Well I'm sorry, but I don't remember them offering degrees to _rats!_ "

Ratigan bit down on his temper. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I am not a rat. I'm from the country, but I'm certainly a new student."

"I know a rat when I see one!" the mouse shouted. Other students were gathering around, and Ratigan began to panic.

"He even smells like a sewer!" one of the others complained.

It was true that his den was underground, but Ratigan hadn't found the smell to be that noticeable. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"He's a sewer rat!" someone else yelled.

"We won't have any rats in our lessons!" came from another.

Soon a mob had gathered around Ratigan, who was still doing his best to keep calm. These mice didn't even know him - this was probably the kind of thing that all new students went through. "I don't know what has given you this impression," he began, "but I am not a rat. I am a new student-" he held up his books in explanation, but the first burly mouse tore them from his grasp.

"These are from the library!" he declared.

Ratigan held back a sigh of relief; this would finally clear up the matter. "Yes! You see; I am a student. I've already been to the library!"

"These must be stolen!" the second mouse proclaimed.

Ratigan's jaw dropped. Technically, they were right, but he had every intention of giving them back once he had studied them. Wasn't that how libraries worked?

"He's a rat and a thief!" someone in the crowd called.

"Get the blackguard!" yelled another.

Before Ratigan could form a proper defense, he was swarmed by the other students. He fought them off as best as he could, but he was vastly outnumbered, and not used to his restrictive city clothing. At last he fled, running desperately until he escaped his attackers.

As he curled up in a new den near the waterfront and licked his wounds, Ratigan made a solemn vow. If he could not be the world's greatest mouse professor, then he would be the world's greatest mouse _villain_.


End file.
